Wereshadmaria Love Story
by ilovesonickawaii88
Summary: Maria the hedgehog loses her parents at the age of 2. Now Maria has to find a companion to help her on her around the world journey to find her uncle. She goes to many different places around the world. Maria and her companion goes to many places to find her uncle. Will Maria and her companion find her uncle? Who is this mysterious companion? Read to find out.
1. Meet The Companion

Wereshadmaria Chapter 1

* * *

one day, there was a blonde haired hedgehog. Her name is Maria, she didn't have a mother or a father. They both died in a car crash when she was only 2. She promised her parents that she would get a pet to help find her uncle. So Maria ran in the pet store to get a pet. She walked in she saw a man behind the desk.

" hello little girl! May I help you? " the man asked.

Maria walked up to the desk.

" Yes, um may I pick a pet to choose? " Maria asked.

" Yes, but you will have to pay after you pick. Choose wisely! " the man said.

Maria walked into the room and saw dogs and cats of many kinds. She looked and looked. After a couple mins. Maria found a black and red werehog. She saw the big werehog.

" Hello... My name is Maria. " she said.

The werehog turned back to see her. He had red glowing eyes, then he growled. Maria yelled for the man. The man came and saw Maria by the big werehog. He was scared.

" Y- yes little girl. " the man shivered in fear.

Maria pointed at the werehog and smiled at the man.

" I would like this one please! " Maria said.

" A-are y-you sure? " the man said. Maria nodded. The man walked out to get the key. Maria looked at the werehog.

" We will be great friends! I know it! " Maria said with a smile.

The werehog went to a mean face to a warming smile. Then he purred as Maria reached her hand to the side of his muzzle. The werehog rubbed his face on her hand. The man came back with big keys. One was as big as his feet. Maria was surprised! She never seen a key that big before. The only key she saw was as big as a pinkie.

" Wow! Thats a big key! " Maria said.

" This key is the oldest and the biggest key used in this pet store! Cool right? " the man asked.

" Yeah! " she responded as the man was unlocking the cage.

The door opened after he unlocked the cage. The man took a big chain and put it around his neck so he could not run off. Maria was confused why he did that. But, she knew he was a professional with animals. The man gave Maria the chain. And got out his papers. The man looked around Maria like he was looking for someone. Maria looked back to see what he was looking at. She didn't see nobody.

" Uhh. Where is your parents? " he asked.

Maria looked down and started to tear. The werehog noticed Maria was crying. The werehog licked her on the cheek. Trying to make her feel better. The man looked worried as Maria fell to her knees in tears.

" What's wrong little girl? Is something wrong? " the man asked.

" My mother and father is gone. They went to heaven! I promised them I would get a pet to help me find my uncle! Can I have to get a neighbor to sign it? " Maria cried.

" Uh, yes sure. " the man said.

Maria was still on her knees trying to dry her tears. The werehog looked at Maria as the man was looking for the neighbors. Maria didn't want to talk about her parents. She was afraid that the man would probably ask for them. The werehog was worried. He looked at her in worry. He made a sound to get Maria's attention. Maria looked at the werehog with dry tears.

" Oh, it's ok... (sniff) That reminds me. I probably need to get you a name. " Maria said.

she sat at the closes chair and thought. There was so many names. The werehog already knew what he wanted to be called. He gave her some hints on what his name wanted to be. He started giving her hints. First he started jumping on his shadow. Maria looked.

" Do you need to go to the bathroom? " Maria asked.

He nodded his head left to right as he was trying to say no. he got a flash light and put his paw in front of it as it made a shadow. He pointed at the shadow with his other paw.

" Bark! " he said To get her attention again. Maria looked at what he was pointing at. She lifted her ears as she realized he was giving hints to find his name.

" Shadow? " She asked.

He barked and nodded up and down as he was saying yes. He started to jump up and down in excitement!

" Shadow! That's going to be your name! Shadow! " she said in excitement!

The man came back with a signed paper With the name,_ Ted Shedstone._

" Alright, all we have to do is name this werehog. Do you have a name? " the man asked getting a pen getting ready to write.

" Yes, his name is Shadow. " Maria said looking at Shadow With a smile.

" Alright! Here you go, do you have the money? " the man said

" Oh Yeah! How much was he again? " Maria asked.

" $80. " he said. Maria pulled out her money. Her old parents money. She had $5,000 in total. She pulled out a $100 dollar bill. The man put the $100 in the cash register. Then he took out $20.

" There you go little girl. Have a nice day! " he said.

" You too thanks! " Maria said taking Shadow.

* * *

**later**

* * *

Maria and Shadow arrived to one little box and one big box.

" Well, boy. Here is where we are staying for the night. " Maria looked down with a sigh.

Shadow looked at her confused.

" I have been staying in here for almost a full week. " Maria said.

Shadow looked at the little box as Maria was crawling into it.

" This one is mine and that one is yours. " she said pointing at the big box. Shadow was worried about Maria being alone in her little box. Shadow picked Maria up with his mouth. Shadow then put Maria on his back.

" Hey! Shadow! What are you doing?! Shadow! " Maria yelled as Shadow carried her into the big box with him.

Shadow laid down after he entered into the box.

" Oh! ( giggled quietly ) You don't want me alone in that little box. Don't you? " Maria said with a smile.

Shadow nodded with his eyes still closed.

" Aw! You are so sweet! " Maria said hugging him.

Shadow purred in pleasure. He was happy. He would rather be with her anywhere than a dark and scary cage without her. When he was in his cage people would walk up to him and then run away quickly. He wanted to hate and dispose of all people on mobius. But, when Maria came, everything changed! Shadow felt amazing for once. He actualy felt like he was part of this world. He smiled as he was falling asleep.

" Good night Shadow! " Maria said in a sleepy tone.

Shadow purred again as he was imagining him talking in her language saying the phrase.

( I Love You.. )


	2. A Trip To The Hospital

Wereshadmaria Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning Shadow was in his box alone. Shadow woke up quickly and started barking and howling for Maria. Maria ran up to him to calm him down. She started to stroke his furry back.

" Hey, it's ok. I am right here. " Maria said.

Shadow was happy to see her. Maria walked to the blanket with food on it. Maria sat on the blanket.

" Are you ready to eat? I got ham and eggs and I also got you some water. " Maria said showing the food. It smelled really good. Shadow looked down at the food as it even looked good! Shadow sticked out his tongue and slid it on his mouth and started eating. He laid his head down closer to the bowl of food and ate. Maria stood up. Shadow looked at her with some little pieces of egg and ham on his mouth.

" Hang on boy. I will get you a napkin. ok? " Maria said.

" Bark! " Shadow said as he noodled up and down. Then he returned To his food and water. Maria entered into a gas station.

" hey ma'm, can I have a napkin Please? " Maria asked.

" Oh, of course. " the lady said. The lady walked to the soda machine and grabbed a napkin on the side of the sign that said 30% off 32oz. Soda. Maria smiled as the lady was giving her the napkin.

" Thank you! " Maria said. As she was walking out she saw a guy with a huge black coat. She saw a silver figure laying on his pocket. " It's a gun! Run! " the lady yelled.

" Hey, leave her alone! " Maria said. The man pointed the gun towards her head. The next thing Maria knew, Shadow was there growling with his red glowing eyes. He looked mad! The man turned around and noticed Shadow with his red glowing eyes. The man loaded the gun as it was still pointed at Maria head.

" Come any closer and i will shoot! " the man said. He had a low and mysterious voice. Maria was scared. He herd the cops coming. Men by men jumped out there car and lifted the gun to scare him.

" Put your hands up now! " a policemen said. The man grabbed Maria's arm and squeezed it as hard as he could. Maria felt the bones crack as the grip got tighter and tighter. Maria fell to her knees with her eyes half way open. Shadow still looked mad as he looked at the man. Then he looked at Maria in worry just like when she was crying at the pet store. Shadow looked back at the man angrily. The man yelled as the policemen and Shadow took a step closer to him. The man yelled

" Stop! Another step closer and I will shoot her in the heart! " The man put the gun away from her head and put it where her heart is. He squeezed her arm tighter. Then Maria was even more scared then before.

" Ah! SOMEONE HELP ME! AH! " Maria yelled in pain. Shadow was scared he did not know what to do. If he took a step closer, he would shoot her. He did not want that to happen. He barked over and over to scare the man. The man fell down on his back and shivered in fear. He dropped the gun. the gun shot as it landed Maria's leg. That made it shoot her foot.

" Ow! " Maria yelled in pain. 1 policemen ran to his car and called the ambulance.

" Yes, we need a doctor a little girl got shot with a Beretta M9 Handgun. " the policemen said.

3 policemen surrounded Maria. While 4 other policemen was trying to handcuff the man. Shadow kept biting the man to keep him still. When the man was handcuffed he purposely stepped on Maria's leg to give her a big bruise. Shadow ran up and bit his leg again. Then it started bleeding. The man yelled in pain as he was getting into the cop car. The ambulance came in the gas station quickly with a bed with wheels. They ran up to Maria and started asking questions to the police Like, ( What is her name? And What happened?) Maria was dizzy. All she saw was blurs of colors. Everything that the doctors said was fading at the end of the sentences. They tried to communicate with Maria. Shadow was hold back because, they were afraid they were going to do something that needed to take time. Shadow was scared that Maria would not make it. He just met her and he didn't want her to leave him. He cep whining and barking for her. The ambulance brought the bed closer to Maria. The doctors asked Shadow if he wanted to lay with Maria on the little bed with wheels. Shadow nodded and waited while the policemen helped Maria on the bed. After she was laid down properly, Shadow jumped and laid with Maria. Shadow was worried about Maria. He wined loudly trying to wake her up. The doctor covered his mouth. Shadow looked at the doctor in surprise.

" Keep down boy. We have to keep her asleep. She needs time to rest. " the doctor said.

Shadow looked down at Maria. He wanted her to heal now. He wanted to go find her uncle so she could be safe. She was pale and Shadow closed his eyes and laid down right on top of her. He covered Maria's hole body. He was like Maria's blanket. Nice, warm, and protective from cold. Maria smiled in her sleep as it felt warm and soothing.

* * *

**later**

* * *

Shadow and Maria were both still waiting to get to the hospital. It has been a hour and they still hasn't arrive. Shadow woke up and looked at Maria. She was still pale and tired like she was before. Maria woke up. Her ocean blue eyes turned as white as snow. Shadow was calm. He didn't want her to feel worse. She spoke with a weak tone.

" Shadow? Where are we? " Maria said.


	3. First Day At The Hospital

Wereshadmaria Chapter 3

* * *

Shadow looked at Maria with a frown.

" Bark... " Shadow said.

Maria tried to sit up slowly but, she grunted as the pain struck in her stomach. She then laid back down to relax. Shadow whined in worry. Maria then opened her eyes. She put her hand on his cheek like she did the first time at the pet store. Shadow rubbed his muzzle on her hand and then looked at her. Maria smiled weakly.

" Its ok boy. Just a little pain in the stomach that's all. " she said to calm Shadow down.

Shadow then moved his head to Maria's head and rubbed his face beside hers. Shadow started to purr like a cat. Maria smiled and started to rub his head back. later he scooted back to look at her. Shadow saw that her eyes were closed with a smile. She went back to sleep. Shadow looked at her a little longer and then laid down on top of her and then smiled a little bit bigger than her. He later fell a sleep. Maria woke up and looked at Shadow as he looked so cute. Maria put her hand on his furry back and then started to stroke where his spine would be. She later patted his head softly.

" I love you. " Maria said quietly. Then she fell back asleep.

* * *

**later **

* * *

Shadow and Maria finally arrived at the hospital. The driver got out of the drivers seat and stepped onto the drive through and went to the back of the truck. Shadow and Maria was still sleeping peacefully. He opened the door and noticed that Shadow was now on the hospital bed. He ran into the hospital and asked for helpers. Helpers ran out to the truck and picked up the bed. As they lifted up the bed Maria grunted as she was about to wake up. The doctor walked up to the two boys and told them to stop. He put a breathing mask on her. She grunted softly as she was falling back to sleep. The doctor then gave them a thumbs up to say that everything was ok. Then they later continued to bring her into the hospital. Maria was deep asleep. She had no idea what was going on. When they arrived in the hospital they put her into the room. Shadow woke up after a nice nap. He looked at the men that were holding him on the bed. He jumped off quickly and started to growl as he thought they were criminals. The men ran into the room very fast. As they put Maria on the bed. Shadow was sitting there. He had a very angry expression on his face like he did at the gas station. The men turned around quickly but, jumped as they saw Shadow. The men passed by slowly. Shadow was still mad looking at both of them as they left. When the men was behind Shadow they started to run really fast down the hall. When they left, Shadow looked at Maria with a sad look. He started to wine. Shadow walked up to Maria like a dog. ( like he had always been walking ) Shadow put one of his paws on Maria's hand. Maria looked nice and peaceful. But, Shadow saw something around her mouth. It was the breathing mask. Shadow did not know what it did. The doctor arrived in the room. He had a big gray beard, little glasses in the shape of circles,brown eyes, and hair that was only shown as a combover. Shadow knew he was the doctor. Shadow started to wine and pout as he threw her hand up in the air with his head. The doctor looked at Shadow.

" Don't worry boy, I will get her as good as new. " The doctor said.

The doctor put his hand on Maria's head. It was cold but, smooth like ice.

" She is deep asleep. We will have to get the heart monitor on and keep checking her heartbeat. " The doctor said.

The doctor was turning on the heart monitor. Shadow didn't notice he just looked back at Maria. She was silent. Not a sound came out do her mouth. Just complete silence. Shadow then later herd beeps. Shadow looked at where the sound was. The doctor came out of the back of the machine. He looked and started to talk.

" Sorry, did I scare you boy? Well this sound is the beat of her heart. When you see the line go up that means it pumped out. When the line goes down that means that it getting ready to pump out. Get it? " the doctor said.

Shadow nodded as he understood. It was beeping slowly. Did that mean that her heart was beating too slow? Shadow was worried. He started to cry. The tear ran down his face and then landed on Maria's hand. The tear turned into a bubble. It floated in front of Shadow's eyes. " Expect a big surprise " That's what the bubbles message was. Shadow put his nose towards the bubble then it popped. Shadow tilted his head as a dog would be confused. Oh well. But, he was still interested on what the surprise is. Was she going to live? Oh! He might get the biggest piece of steak in the world! Yummy steak. Shadow was drooling just thinking of that big, juicy steak. Shadow shook his head. That's not what was important now. He had to make sure that she stays alive. When Shadow was in his own world the doctor must of left. So it was just Shadow and Maria alone. Shadow found a chair close by. It looked soft. Shadow decided to sleep on it tonight or did he want to lay down with Maria? Now he had to decide. He hated to decide hard things. Should he use Iny Meany miny mo? Sure, why not. He pointed his paw left to right. To Maria then to the chair over and over until " It " and he pointed at the chair. So, he went to Maria and laid on top of her. Maria was probably more wormer than the chair anyways.


End file.
